Youthful Promises
by lildictator
Summary: New chapter! Read it! Review it! Just Do It! disclaimer on the last senence, I don't own Nike. Recently known as Untitled.
1. Chapter 1

Mugen is a Prince

Mugen is a Prince?! But not ust any prince, he is the prince of the Ryukyu. The strongest, most cunning of all of Japan, and masters of assination. Nearing the outbreak of War, a treaty is signed bewtween the Lord of Ryukyu and the neghboring Lord of another kingdom.

DISCLAIMER!!

'_Flashback'_

Untitled

The birds sang a lovely tune, as the sun shined brightly, on the first day of spring. A small girl about the age four sat in a field of sunflowers making jewelry out of flowers. She was dressed in a yellow kimono, made of the finest satins and silks. Today her mother told her she was free from her lessons today due to the fact her father and mother would be busy attending to their guest. Just then a little ball of fur rolled by her lap.

"Huh?" she picked it up gently, "What's this thingy, it feels really soft." as if to give an answer to her question, the tiny ball of fur unraveled itself to reveal a, cute little baby squirrel.

"Aww...you're so cute! I'll call you Momo. My name is Fuu and you can be my friend." It looked as the little creature understood what she was saying to him.

"Hmm...I wonder what you eat?" Fuu searched around for anything that could be a source of food. "Do you like sunflower seeds? Her try some." Momo eagerly ate wit gusto. Fuu giggled as she saw, Momo's cheeks grow fat.

"Hmmm... I'm hungry too, come on Momo." Fuu scooped her fried into her hands and ran off towards the palace kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw that everyone was busy preparing food for the guest later on that night. Not wanting to cause a fuss, Fuu grabbed a few dumplings and other treats and hid them away in her Kimono sleeve. Unaware that someone was watching her.

"This is yummy!" Fuu said as she stuffed another cookie into her mouth. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on Momo's face as he stuffed more seeds into its little mouth. "Oh...Momo you look so funny."

''Oi Girl, who're you talking to?" Fuu turned around to see a little boy, he looked bit older that her, and he was probably 5 years old. His hair was a mass of curls that hung around his olive colored skin. But what was really weird was that he had a really big sword strapped to his back. He didn't look familiar to her; he must have been with family that was visiting.

"My name is Fuu not girl."

"You look pretty stupid talking' to ya self like that." He swiped a cookie from her, completely ignoring her.

"I'm not stupid, you big meanie, I was talking to Momo!" Fuu showed Momo off to him.

"Why are you holdin' that little rat for?'

"Momo isn't a rat, you are!" tears began to leak from her eyes, causing her vision to blur. Fuu ran away, not being able to see clearly, which led to Fuu tripping and accidentally dropping Momo into the pond.

"Oh no Momo!" She screamed as she saw her little furry friend struggling to stay afloat.

"You have to save him!" she yelled at the boy.

"Why should I?" he asked non-chalantly.

"This is your fault you have to fix it!"

"What's in it for me?" even for a little boy, he could smirk devilishly at her.

"What do you want?" she asked, suddenly scared. "I know I'll give you lots of dumplings and sweets."

"I want that and..." he took a dramatic pause for effect.

''**WHAT! **What else do you want. I'll do anything !" tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

"Anything?" he asked the smirk once again taking place on his face.

"Yes, anything just please save Momo, he's my friend."

"Be my wife."

"Okay, now please save Momo !" The young boy quickly took off his shirt and threw his sword down, and jumped into the pond. Fuu watched for what seemed like several hours of agony, until the came from the pond with Momo curled in a tight wet fuzzy ball. He handed Momo back to Fuu, who was overflowing with joy.

"Oh thank-you, thank you so much...? She wrapped her arms around his frame, and suddenly realized that she didn't know her hero's name. "What's your name again?"

"Names Mugen" he said after he pried her off of him, and shook himself dry, Fuu looked at him as if she was crazy. '_He's so wild like' _She thought to herself.

"Well thank you so much Mugen." As she said was walking away. But before she could take her third step, she felt something pulling her back.

"Where do you think you're going ?"

"I'm going back to the palace to play with Momo. Wanna come too ?"

"Don't you remember our little deal, girl ?"

"Um...No hehehe?" she was obviously lying. She didn't think he was that serious about making her his wife.

"You promised you would be my wife." he plopped down, under a sakura tree bringing her down with him.

"But we're too young to marry, and...and... I don't want to !"

"When I'm old enough I'll come back and marry you, besides you promised, so now you have to. "

"But..but.." Fuu was cut off when he suddenly kissed the corner of her mouth.

"See you'll be a great wife, Fuu." Mugen sighed as he laid his head on her lap.

"But why do you want to marry me ?" she asked quietly, still blushing from the modest kiss.

"I like you" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I guess that's okay." Fuu blushed slightly." Besides when we get married I could cook for you. And by then I'll be a great chef, you'll me even more."

"You could start holding up the either part of our deal right now." Fuu gave him a questioning look.

"How ?'' Without answering her, Mugen picked up what was left from Fuu's snacks and handed it to Fuu. Still not understanding what he meant for her to do, she still looked at him.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to feed me and pat my hair. I saw a man and a woman do it once." It looked like the liked it."

"Well I guess its okay." Nervously Fuu placed small amounts of food into his mouth, she even started to enjoy the reactions that made when he ate, and it was quite entertaining. Though they didn't notice the two women watching them from afar. One wearing a kimono similar to the colors of Mugen's, with the sideways eight symbols on the back and sleeves. Her hair was a dark brown, and her eyes a cool grey. The other wore a kimono with sakura blossoms on the sleeves, with her hair fashioned similar to Fuu's but much more neat and elegant. Both women looked on at the children, watching the little scene in front of them.

"Aren't they adorable Yuko ? Your Mugen is such a handsome little devil."

"Yes they are a cute couple, Kikko. But I'm afraid Mugen gets his behavior from his father, but I think Fuu can handle him."

"I and hopefully Mugen can handle her." They both shared a few giggles, knowing how wild their children could be.

**Later On That Evening (Fuu and Mugen are sent to bed)**

That night when after dinner Fuu and Mugen were sent to bed early, due to their behavior at dinner. It seemed as though Mugen loved to tease Fuu, and Fuu couldn't resist a fight. As Fuu lay on her bed petting Momo, who slept next to Fuu on a bundle of clothes. She couldn't help but giggle, remembering Mugen's antics at dinner.

_He loved to amuse, tease, and confuse Fuu all at once. Mugen had decided to sit next to Fuu, throughout the entire dinner he would nudge her leg with his, waiting for her to explode. But Fuu was taught to always show grace in front of company, and most of all her father._

_After having enough of his meddling Fuu whispered harshly in his ear, "Stop it''_

"_What's wrong princess ?" he pinched her side this time, causing Fuu to let out a yelp._

"_Is something wrong daughter ?" Fuu's father asked his voice having a rich deep tone._

"_No Papa," Fuu answered._

"_No Papa" Mugen mimicked her._

"_What was that son" Mugen father's frightening deep voice side, glaring at him._

"_Nothing sir" he answered seeming a bit terrified. Fuu teased him this time with a smirk of her own. Not liking this at all he pulled harshly at her hair, resulting with Fuu pulling his in return. Both of their fathers in the room chuckled at their behavior _

"_Mugen stop that right now !" his mother scolded him " go to bed, you will get no desert."_

"_Fuu you know better" her mother scolded her as well "you go to bed too, without desert." _

"_But…But…" Mugen and Fuu said. "it isn't my fault he/she started it!"_

"_To bed now" the mothers said._

_End flashback_

"Mugen is such a baka" Fuu laid back on her bed.

"If I'm such a baka, then why did I get you something ?" There Mugen was leaning against the wall, with a something wrapped cloth. "Maybe I should take this stuff back to the kitchen."

"No don't go…I mean you can stay" He walked over to the bed and unfolded the cloth to reveal different types of sweets and food. When they were done consuming the food at record speeds, Fuu leaned over and kissed Mugen on the cheek. She quickly pulled away from him, with a dark crimson blush on her face.

"Thank you Mugen…that was very nice of you."

"Yea whatever, I have to make sure my future wife is taken care of." Causing her blush harder.

"Mugen I want to give you something too." Fuu looked in her room for something to give him, when her eyes landed on something shining in the moonlight. It was one of her favorite tantos, it was blue with a tiny skull and sunflower attached to it. " Here I want you to have this it's my favorite, so you have to take extra special care of it! Okay !"

"Alright, I'll take care of it." He grabbed the tanto and stuffed it into his pocket. "Goodnight." He got up and headed toward the door, when suddenly a loud crash of thunder was heard. Fuu let out a scream and grabbed Mugen.

"Oi get off of me, it's only some rain." He looked at her, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Could you sleep in here, with me tonight ?"

"What you scared of some rain ?" he teased

"Please Mugen, if I'm gonna be your wife, then you have to protect me." She hugged him tighter, and started to cry.

"Alright, alright I'll stay in here with ya. Ya happy now ?"

"Oh thank you Mugen !"She gave him another peck on the cheek.

"Whateva" his face reddening slightly.

They both laid there on her futon, with the blankets covering them both. Fuu felt safe and happy as she lay next to him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being his wife. And maybe he won't be such a bad husband.

A/N: Well tell me what ya think, because due to the lack of inspiration I've been having lately I figured maybe if I started a new fic then the inspiration juices would start flowing again.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!!

'_Flashback'_

Untitled

The next night Mugen and his family departed from Lord Kasumi's palace. Before leaving Mugen and Fuu ran back to the place were they first met, the sakura tree. Mugen stared intently at her, he felt like this could be his last time seeing her for a long time. Fuu on the other hand was close to breaking down in tears.

"Oi, girly" he nudged her sides trying to cheer her up.

"Mugen?"

"What's with the tears, I ain't dyin'." he laughed.

"But Mugen...what if--?" She was cut off by Mugen. "Don't say that, damn it!" He knew she was worried about not seeing him again, but he wouldn't let that happen to them.

"I promise I'll come back for you." he then took a quick glance around, being sure that the coast was clear, Mugen gave Fuu a peck on the cheek. Leaving her with a flushed face, he ran back to be his parents were waitin for him. Though they may not have known it, but it would be the last time they would see one another, for a very long time.

As the years went on, problems arised. It seemed as though there was rebellion of ex-shogun who wanted to take control. It seemed that they didn't agree with Lord Kasumi allowing Christianity in his lands along with other changes. Though there were many who were still loyal to the Kasumi's, but there were there were rulers that didn't agree with his new methods.

Thus they hired the ex-shogun, Toube was the head of operations, whereas his brothers, Umanosuke and Denkibou trained under him. The other rulers promised them that if they killed all of the Kasumi family, and take over the kingdom, they would be the rulers of that region. There was no way they could turn down the offer so they accepted.

**IN THE GARDENS (DUSK)**

Today was Fuu's birthday, and she was now five years old. She was once again playing in the gardens with Momo, trying teaching him new tricks. Her mother and father sat near by watching their daughter playing so carefree.

"Come on Momo, you have to jump to get the treat." Fuu waved the sunflower seed over his head. After much coaxing Momo jumped as high as his little legs could carry him, and snatched the treat from Fuu's hand.

"Good boy, Momo!" Fuu ran over to her father and mother. "Did you see daddy, did you see!"

"Yes, I saw my little hana" Fuu's mother reached down to pick Fuu up and placed her in her lap. Lord Kasumi leaned over to place a kiss on his wife's lips, and a peck on Fuu's cheek.

"Fuu go and fetch Momo is almost time for dinner, and then it's off to bed. Remember we travel to go see Mugen and his family." both Fuu's mother or father noticed the light blush the covered her face at the mention of her friends name. After being told this Fuu, ran in the direction that Momo had ran flown off to.

"Momo, where are you?" Fuu felt the chilling air down her spine. The sky suddenly turning dark, the moon rising high into the sky. She was scared, the gardens looked completely different without the lanterns being lit. "Come on Momo we have to go now" Fuu looked behind the sakura tree to find a shadow of something much bigger than her. It then spoke to her, "Hello" its voice was smooth and creepy. "Is this creature yours." he was holding Momo in his hands. The boy had to be at least three years older than her. Though it may have looked like his wasn't hurting the little creature, Momo looked like he didn't like being held by this person.

"Yes" Fuu bowed thanking the stranger for giving her back Momo.

"You are very much welcomed Princess. Now what may I ask is a beauty such as yourself doing out here all alone.'' he leaned closer to Fuu, obviously making her feel uncomfortable. Something told her not to trust this boy, it was the look he had in his eyes, when he looked at her.

"I'm not alone my guards are near by." she lied " But who are you?" Fuu had never seen him before.

"My brother works here in the palace, he is one of the advisors." Fuu accepted his story.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you" Fuu said

"Umanosuke, my name is Umanosuke." He grinned "maybe we'll meet again princess." Without saying another word, there was a loud boom of thunder a strike of lightening, he then vanished into the darkness, Leaving Fuu alone.

Without putting much thought into it, Fuu raced into the palace to where her father would be. The storm continued to rage on, after Fuu was sent to bed that night. The storm outside keeping her awake, along with the excitement of seeing Mugen again. It had been so long since their first meeting, Fuu hoped that he still liked her, and secretly hoped he kept the promise. Just as sleep was beginning to claim Fuu, she heard a scream and the clashing of metal, coming from her parent's chamber.

"Kikko, get to Fuu." she heard her father yell.

"But...Seizo."

" I'll be fine, no get Fuu." there was another clang of metal. Fuu stood out of bed now. She grabbed a bag that held everything that was dear to her. Just as Fuu grabbed momo off of his bed, her mother came rushing in.

"Fuu, come we must leave." Kikko grabbed her daughters hand and made her way to the shoji doors. But the door was blocked by a man.

"Where do you think you're going bitch." the man had a lecherous look on his face. "It seems that bastard, you call a husband, is a little busy at the moment. But don't worry I'll take care of you," The man pushed Fuu away, sending her into the wall, Fuu's mother gasped. "Now come here." he tossed Kikko onto the futon, he now leaned over her.

"First I'm taking you, then I'm gonna enjoy your little girl over there."

"No you bastard, you won't touch her." There at the door stood Kasumi Seizo, sword drawn and ready to strike. "Get away from her you bastard."

"Or what ?" without even giving him a chance Seizo, threw his sword through the man's chest, killing him instantly.

"Kikko are you hurt ?"

"No but Fuu." she began to cried. There laid Fuu in her father's arms, as she slowly began to awaken.

"Papa?"

"Everything will be okay, Fuu. We must leave, someone has betrayed us, Kikko." Siezo led Kikko and Fuu out of the palace, being sure to not let anyone see them. Just as they thought, everything was in the clear. They arrived at the back of the palace, there was a group of shogun, waiting for them behind the wall.

"Lord Seizo Kasumi, you are to be executed publicly along with your family. For allowing Christianity and outsiders into your land. You are to be executed at dawn, throw down your weapon, or we will be forced to attack now."

" I throw down my sword for no man, only my family." Seizo stepped in front of his wife and daughter. Under his breath he whispered, "Kikko take Fuu and run. Do not turn your back, just keep running." He turned around to face his family for one last time. "I'll always love you Kikko," He said kissing Kikko deeply. Then turning to Fuu,"Fuu, I'm sorry I wasn't always there. Remember I'll love you, my little Hana." He then turned his back to them again.

"Good bye."

"Papa?" Tears flowing down her face.

Seizo got into his battle stance, ready for attack. Kikko ran off into the forest with Fuu, they could still hear the sounds of battle from far away. Before she reached the center of the forest, they heard Seizo screams of anguish, and then silence. Suddenly there was a the sound of men yelling

"After them, they went into the woods!" Fuu and her mother ran farther into the woods, they soon came into view with a modest house. Without thinking of the repercussions, Kikko ran to the door and began knocking until someone opened the door. A woman herself came to the door. Upon recognizing who had awakened them, they immediately ushered them in .

"Please help us." tears ran down her face, her spirit was broken. She prayed with all her heart to Kami, that Siezo was still alive. She knew this was partly hopeless but she had to know.

"My Lady." the women led them to take a seat, as her husband entered the room." My name is Haru, and this is my husband Ken'ichi" though the man looked slightly older he was in good condition for his age as well was his wife. The both looked to be about forty years old. "Would you like some tea, my lady?" Haru asked.

"No, I have to go back... my husband" she cried " I have to go back."

"My lady what is wrong?" Ken'ichi heard the men pass by earlier, something wasn't right.

"We've been betrayed, they attacked us without warning...I they have my husband, I have to go back for him." she looked at them with a begging plea in her eyes. Fuu clunged to her mother, after passing out.

"Please look after my daughter, until I return." she knew this was very unlikely to happen, but she would have to trust them. Meeting them must have been an act of God, these people were heaven sent. "You must promise me that if I don't return, that you'll look after, Fuu as if she was your own."

" We have always wanted children even after, my first miscarriage of our son." she looked over at Ken'ichi. "I will raise her as my own, my lady." he spoke up for his wife.

"Thank you" she bowed to them, shocking the couple. "I ask for one more favor, I need a change of clothes, so that they will not recognize me. I will leave this kimono her for my daughter, so she will always have something of mine." She kissed Fuu on the head, praying to God, that he would watch keep watch over her.

After changing into another kimono, Kikko disappeared into the darkness of the forest. But she never returned. The next day it was announced that Lord Kasumi and Lady Kikko were killed along with their daughter Fuu, after the palace was set to fire. Though actually Lord Kasumi and Kikko were executed privately, in order to keep the subjects calm. Though they were never able to find the princess, they figured that it would be impossible for a child to protect her herself, non-the less a princess. But little did they know that Fuu was a survivor, and they would see her again.

**Eleven Years Later...**

"Order up Fuu!" Ken'ichi yelled, as Fuu ran across the room to pick up the try up from the cook. That had somehow become known as a second father to her.

"Thanks Keni" Fuu was in a rush. The lunch had just hit them hard today, and it didn't look like it was going to get easier, anytime soon. She really wished it did, because today was her birthday, and also the day she lossed both of her parents.

"Slow down Fuu." Haru said, " You're working too hard today is your birthday, you shouldn't be over working yourself." she gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm okay Haru. There's nothing special about today, it's just another day." Fuu faked a smile and continued with her work.

"Miss, more tea please." a costumer yelled

"Right away sir" Fuu said

"MORE SAKE !" some shogun yelled as well. Ever since the new Lord, Umanosuke was put in charge, three years ago. After the mysterious deaths of his two older brothers.

"Yes sir " Fuu answered more nervously this time. Whenever the shogun got drunk they would, always cause a lot trouble for Haru-san and Ken'ichi-san. And they would occasionally try and grab her, but Ken'ichi-san would never let that happen, he always stepped in, to save her. But she feared for the day when he wouldn't be there to protect her.

As Fuu hustled around the busy restaurant, she felt an icy sting go down her back. Not at all aware if the steely grey eyes that followed her every move. Tracing every curve in one her body. The stranger had to admit, she had matured very, very well during these pass years. And now he had finally found her, after so long, and he was ready to take back what was rightfully his.

"Soon Princess, very soon. I will have and nothing will stand in my way." he whispered to himself, and continued to drink from sake jar.

A/N;

Who could this sexy, and mysterious stranger be? And what is his connection to Fuu? Well I'm feeling a little generous, so I'll work on the next chapter now, as you read this.

This has been your daily dose of 'Fuugen Fix' from the sexy female Dr.Lildictator. Goodbye, for now! )


	3. Chapter 3

Well, well, well

Well, well, well. Seems like some people like my fic, and because I love Fuugen as much as anyone else, here is an update. And thanks for the love, I needed the reviews.

DISCLAIMER!!

'_Flashback'_

Untitled

Soon the tea house was left with only a few residents, after the dinner rush came to an end. The only people left were Fuu, Ken'ichi, Haru, and a stranger that still sat in the corner. All he had asked for was sake and dumplings, ever since he came in that morning. For some odd reason Fuu felt, a strange pulls towards him in some way. She would sneak glances at him as she cleaned the tables. There was an, unexplainable air about him that she was attracted to.

'I wonder who this guy is.' Just as Fuu was heading towards him, Haru called her into thee kitchen for something.

"Did you need something, Haru-chan?"

"Happy birthday Fuu!" Ken'ichi and Haru held a plate with Fuu's favorite foods, and a package lay on the table behind them.

"But how did--?"

"A little squirrel told us." Kenichi pointed at an old grey Momo, which sat munching on a bag of sunflower seeds.

"Thank you, I am grateful for what you have done for me." Tears leaked from her eyes, as she hugged them both.

"We still have one more surprise for you Fuu." Haru pulled the package from behind her back, holding it out to Fuu. Fuu looked at the gift, confused. She never expected anything from them, like this.

She unwrapped the gift slowly, to see a finely made pink kimono. It was modest, with different patterns to decorate it. She looked up to Haru, confusion written across her face.

"It was your mother's, it was her one of her last request, that you'd have this today." Haru said.

"Thank you." Fuu took a seat, and just ran her hands over the fabric.

"Come Haru, let us leave Fuu. We have to prepare for Lord Umanosuke's arrival tomorrow." Ken'ichi said, with a hint of disgust in his voice. He suspected that the new Lord had something to do with the loss of Fuu's family. And it disturbed him to no end. When tomorrow came he does everything in his power to keep Fuu from his sights.

"Yes, guys can go home I'll just finish up around her for you."

"But--" Haru started

"I'll be fine on my own, don't worry." Fuu reassured with a smile.

"Very well then, but come home quickly, Fuu-chan." Haru said as they left out of the back door. Fuu turned back around to see Momo fast asleep with a sunflower seed in his paw. Momo was no longer the hyper ball of fur he used to be, but she still loved him. She looked back at the kimono, deciding to try it on. After changing, she went back to find the stranger was a still there, as if he was waiting for someone.

"Excuse me, sir?" she couldn't quite see his face; it was hidden by the hat he wore. But she could she see that he had a dark tan, with tattoos on both of his wrist_?! 'He's a Ryukan!_' Fuu gasped. Ryukyan's were not allowed in this district. Lord Umanosuke had banned anyone from that land, entrance past the border, saying that they couldn't be trusted. This eventually had caused alot of tension and hatred between the two lands.

"You're a Ryukyan aren't you?" Fuu asked unafraid, of the rumors, she was still curious.

Before another word could get out of her mouth, a long tan arm wrapped around her waist, and pulled her down towards him. He covered her mouth with his hand, be fore she could scream.

"Shhh... We can't have you going around babblin, that to everyone. Now can we?" Fuu could now see part of his face, and that he was smirking. Who was this strange man? "So it's you birthday now is it?" he released her from his strong hold.

Fuu didn't say anything, back yet. She didn't know what to think of this man.

"What girly, no more talking to me now." he said in a mock sadness,' Well you can at least have a drink with me, eh?"

"I don't think I should" Fuu said as she moved to get up once again.

"Isn't it your birthday?" the man was now standing up. Fuu noticed that he was rather tall, and by judging from his body structure, he was very well built.

"Yes" she answered

"Then you should celebrate it" he was smirking again" with me, and some sake"

"No thank you, I must be going now." Fuu said as she tried to walk away, but he only followed her, into the kitchen. Still not noticing him, Fuu wrapped the extra food, and picked Momo up as well. All the time the stranger watched her every move. When Fuu turned around she found his face, not even a foot away from her face. This caused her to drop Momo and the food, before she knew what had happened; he had caught both Momo and the package of food.

"Huh, you're clumsy, princess." Fuu looked at him with surprise written across her face. No one but Haru and Ken'ichi knew she was Lord Kasumi's daughter. So how did this man know? She stared at him, it was weird even Momo seemed to like him. As the little squirrel licked his palm.

''Thank you" she took Momo, but he wouldn't give her back the package of food. "Can I have that back please?"

"No" he stated simply.

"Why not?" she whined

"It's too heavy a weak girl like you to carry home. So why not let a strong man like me help you out, and escort you home." she wrapped his arm around her waist securely. Seeing that arguing with him was useless, Fuu agreed.

For the few moments of their journey, they walked in silence, and the sound of the stranger humming an off beat tune. Until he got bored and and started to question her.

"So how old are you anyway, girly?"

"I'm sixteen, how old are you?" she might as well question him as well she figured.

"I just turned eighteen." He grinned at her." So are you betrothed'' Jealousy laced his voice.

"No, of course not." Fuu was shocked he would ask a question like that.

"Good" he said under his breath.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing"

"Why are you here anyways? It's very dangerous for you to be here, you know."

"I have very important business to attend to, while I'm here."

"Oh, well this is my house, thank your for taking me home it was very kind of you." she moved to leave. But there was something latched onto her arm, it was the stranger's hand.

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Yeah" his eyes traced her soft lips, with his eyes, begging to taste them. "Don't call me sir" before she could react, he had pulled her into a tight embrace, to catch her lips with his.

_'What is he doing?"_ Fuu felt him pull her even closer to him, causing her to gasp, and allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth. It was like nothing she had ever felt before; it was new and some what familiar, all at the same time. _'Why does it feel this way? It feels so right...it feels good_.' Her palms were spread across his chest, not pushing him away, just touching him. His hands traveled, the valley of curves that was her body, once again surprising her. She suddenly realized what she was doing; she was kissing a total stranger. As if an alarm had gone off in her head, Fuu pushed against his chest, trying her best to escape from, his strong hold.

"No..." she gasped when her mouth was free from his, "wait..." she said in between kisses ''... stop"

"Not yet," he growled against her lips. Once again attaching his lips to hers. This time in a more desperate and demanding way. He pulled her closer than before, as if refusing to ever let her go. Her struggling did nothing to stop him. If anything it increased his desire for her tenfold.

"Fuu-chan is you out there?'' The strong elderly voice called from the house. He pulled away, disappointed and angry due to the interruption from the old man. He glanced down at Fuu to see a worried and scared look plastered across her face. Her dark brown eyes once again captivating him.

"Soon princess" he placed another chaste kiss upon her lips, "Very soon, I'll have you again." with that he left her, standing bewilderedly in in the night.

"Fuu-chan!" Haru yelled.

"Coming Haru-chan!" Snapping out of her trance Fuu made her way to the house. Upon bettering the e house she was met with Hare's worried eyes and Ken'pachi's stern glare

"Fuu we were beginning, to worry about you" Ken'pachi's expression never changed as he spoke. Fuu had known him long enough o knows when he was in deep thought or suspicious about something. "Did something happen?"

''No, Keno-san everything is fine," Fuu blushed deeply at the memory of the Ryukyan stranger. "I was j-just looking at the stars, t-they are v-very beautiful tonight." she lied as a slow blush creeped across her face.

"Fuu you're burning up and your face is flaming red." Haru worried over her, "I'll hurry and make you some tea before bed." she then rushed to prepare the tea. Fuu took a seat across from Ken'ichi, feeling guilty for lying to Haru-chan and Keni-san.

"Fuu'' Ken'ichi brought Fuu out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Keni-san?" she answered.

"Tomorrow is very important, you must not draw attention from Lord Umanosuke." his voice was serious. "Though he may be our ruler, I do not trust that man. Ever since his family was put in charge, things had gotten worse. Shogun are worse than the yakuza, could ever possibly be. Not to mention all of the brothels." His voice was laced with malice.

"Ken'ichi-san?" Fuu was worried.

"Fuu I say this for your own protection, do not trust that man. Tomorrow you are to only serve him, and that is all. If anything is to go wrong call for me, I'll always be there to protect you." he looked at her with a fatherly love "You are the daughter that I and Haru always wanted. And now you are a lovely young woman." he paused,"I made a promise to your mother that I would protect you, as my own child. And I intend on keeping that promise, to the day I die."

"Ken'ichi-san, you can't do that." She couldn't him to do such a thing. She was a burden enough as it was. She would never ask of him to put Haru or himself tin danger.

"Fuu, I made a promise that I must keep. And next to marrying Haru it is one of the greatest decisions I've ever made." with that Ken'ichi stood up, to leave. As he passed by Fuu, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and bent down slightly. "Goodnight, ojosan." saying it as if, he would never see her again.

**The Next Day**

"Fuu-chan pick up!" Ken'ichi bellowed from the kitchen.

"Coming, Keni-san" Fuu rushed over to pick up the tray of sake and grilled eel. Today the tea house wasn't as busy as usual. Mostly due to the arrival of Lord Umanosuke, who had requested the tea house not to have any other occupants.

"Fuu remember what I said" Kenichi whispered to her, as she took the plate. Without answering Fuu gave him a nod, and a smile.

"Don't worry Keni-chan, I'll be very careful." But truthfully, she couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen.

Fuu dreaded what awaited her as, she made her way back to Lord Umanosuke's table. From the point she greeted him and his two bodyguards, his eyes had never left her figure. Along with that ery look in his eyes, when ever his eyes landed on her.

"Here is your food mi-lord" Fuu placed the tray on the table, being sure to not make eye contact.

"Our beautiful angel has returned, to us men" Umanosuke said, with his eyes still glued to Fuu. Everything was going according to his plan, he had finally found the princess, after all these years. He knew exactly who Fuu was, and what she was. He never forgot her eyes, the way they looked on that faithful night he had met her.

It was his master plan, after the planning for the Kasumi family's killing and meeting her. He decided that he would spare Fuu. So that he would later on take her, as his own. Then by killing both his older brothers, he would automatically gain power of all the lands. And by cutting out any of the Kasumi's allies or friends, such as the Ryukans, he had insured that Fuu would stay right were she was, right within his grasp.

"Won't you stay and join me, Fuu-chan." It was more of a command, rather than a request.

" Thank you Lord Umanosuke, but I must return to help." she was still avoiding his eyes.

"Nonsense," he said as he pulled her down to sit right next to him, with a harsh pull on her hand. "Someone such as you shouldn't have to work so hard." He then looked to his two other companions. "Sato and Ryo go help the old man and the old woman." Without question they left, to follow their new orders.

"Mi-lord that is..." she was stopped when, he placed his hands on her hip, to move her closer. Now she knew Ken'ichi's warnings meant, something wasn't right about this man.

He was saying her first name, and touching her in public, in ways that were very inappropriate.

"No more formalities, Fuu-chan" he grinned as he kissed the hand that he still held. He saw the shocked appearance on her face_. _"Just call me Umanosuke." he was still holding on to her hand.

" But, Lord Umanosuke truthfully I..." he cut her off again.

"Umanosuke" he corrected her.

"Umanosuke-sama, it was uncalled for you to send your men to do my work. I actually enjoy my work."

"Nonsense, besides I desire your company, rather than those two." he said, "But I can not deceive you, I did have other intentions of bringing you here." he brought her even closer, causing Fuu to get uncomfortable.

"Umanosuke-sama please," she tried to put space between them. "This is very improper." she had to get away from this man, she needed help and now. Haru and Ken'ichi saw everything that was happening, but were helpless to do anything, thanks to Umanosuke's two guards that were stopping them from interfering.

"Why do you try to, get away." he placed a harsh kiss upon her lips, "Now that I have you princess, you'll never get away from me again." Just then out of nowhere, a furry grey ball landed on Umanosuke's arm, it looked like it was trying to gnaw off his hand. It was Momo! Just as it seemed that there was hope for her, the feeling quickly vanished.

Umanosuke ripped Momo, off of his arm. He gripped the little creature, until a dull pop was heard. He threw Momo's lifeless body over his shoulder. "Damn filthy rat," he looked at Fuu's tear filled eyes.

"You're a monster" she struggled to get away.

"In more ways than one,"

"Get your filthy hands off of her !" Ken'ichi charged forward, his only intent to protect Fuu and Haru.

"Please let her go, she is only a child!" Haru cried

"Sato! Ryo! Quiet those old fools down." he grinned maliciously, "I need some privacy with Fuu-chan. I wish to have no more interruptions" His hands groped her legs and breast, earning cries of help from the girl.

"Please don't hurt them, please!" Fuu cried harder, as the tears flowed down her eyes. But it was too late, it was like her life was being played in slow motion. She saw the gleam from Sato's and Ryo's swords, when they came slicing down, on the only family she had for the last eleven years. Haru and Ken'ichi fell to the ground, both badly wounded, it would only be moments before they died.

"Please let help them," she cried "They'll die if I don't" Fuu begged him.

"Forget about those fools" his hold on her tightened. ''Now there will be no more interruptions, princess."

"No, please don't do this!" She cried. Just then howls of anguish were heard from Ryo and Sato. They now laid on the ground both with their heads cut off. There above their bodies, stood the stranger from last night. But this time he was no longer wearing his disguise.

"You heard her," he walked towards them with a killer intent in his eyes. "Let her go, now"

"Or what boy, are you gonna stop me. Don't make me laugh" Umanosuke stood from his seat, and grabbing his weapon.

"What scared you'll get your ass kicked." Mugen glared daggers into t he man's heart. His anger was undiscribleable, what Umanosuke was doing to Fuu. His Fuu. How he had hurt her, emotionally and physically. It was unforgivable, he would have to die.

"You worthless piece of Ryukyan trash, you'll for your ignorance." Umanosuke charged towards Mugen and the fight began.

Mugen dodged every swing from Umanosuke's scythe. The same happened when Mugen attacked him. Mugen suddenly laid down on his back, and spun his legs in a crazed motion. Momentarily distracting Umanosuke from the fight. With this given opportunity, gave Mugen a chance to attack. Launching himself into the air , Mugen slashed his sword across, Umanosuke's left eye, momentarily blinding him.

"You bastard !" he screamed. Knowing that there was no way he would be able to properly fight, let alone defend himself. He looked around for a source of distraction and found a lit lantern, and knocked it over, causing the tea house to spread with flames. As he fled, but not before slashing at Mugen on last time. This time he actually hitting him, leaving Mugen with a gash on the side of his ribs.

But due to the adrenaline of the fight, he didn't feel the blood soaking through his clothes. He was too concentrated on getting Fuu out of the burning tea house. As he reached down to pick her up, but she refused.

"No!" she screamed "I won't leave them, I won't!" tears ran down here eyes, she struggled to get away from his tight grip.

"It's too late now, we have to go ." this time he pulled her with even more strength. He could hear the ceiling beginning to collapse. This was not he time to negotiate, he would have to use greater force.

"Look we have to leave now!" He screamed back in her face, his anger getting the best of him.

"I said no!" she screamed back.

'You don't have a fuckin' choice!" with that said Mugen, tossed Fuu over his shoulder, fleeing away from the burning building, just as it collapsed.

A/N: So tell me what you guys thought. I hope you enjoyed it. Once again this has been you daily dosage of Fuugen. From the incredibly hot Dr. Lildictator. Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the love and reviews you guys

Thanks for all of the love and reviews you guys. You guys are great fans, and you guys are the greatest. But it's really hard to describe Mugen's character, in this type of fic. So it's taking me awhile to get everything down.

Untitled

Fuu had soon exhausted herself out from trying to escape from Mugen's hold on her. She soon passed out in his arms, clinging to him tighter in hope of finding some comfort and warmth. All she wanted to do was forget that everything that had just happened to her was all just a nightmare. That when she woke up she would be back with Keni-chan, Haru-chan, and Momo. But deep within her heart she knew this, all just wishful thinking. There was never anything such as a happy ending for her.

"Fuu" Mugen let her name roll off of her tongue. He couldn't believe that after all these years he had found. After hearing the news of the Kasumi's family death, he had gone through a deep depression, over the next few years. She was his light, without her in his life; Mugen began to fall into darkness.

But God must have planned for them to be together. There was a rumor going around that Lord Kasumi's daughter was still alive. After hearing this news, set out to find his bride. He and she had a deal, and he intended on her keeping up her part of the deal.

Though the boundary line wasn't far, Mugen had to avoid it at all cost. Just incase the shogun already knew about him and Fuu. His question was answered when he heard the shouting from shogun that was undoublty searching for them.

Now that he was given limited options for traveling routes, he only saw one possible way, that he would get pass the shogun. And the boundary line without getting caught. The trees He would have to travel by jumping from tree to tree. For him the task would be easy enough for him. Without giving the topic anymore thought, he jumped into the treetops, hiding them from the shogun's eyes. He glanced down at Fuu to see that she was still unconscious. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even if she was knocked out.

"Ugh" he groaned in pain. Glancing down at his side to see the blood seeping through his red haori. He knew he needed to treat his wounds soon, but getting Fuu to safety was much more important. There was an inn right outside of the boundary line, and they weren't too far away from it now.

He glanced up at the sky to see that night would be approaching them very soon. And the inn was just ahead of them now, he could see the lanterns from were they were perched. He came to the inn's front door, banging on it until an elderly man answered the door.

"What do you want?" he asked

''We need a room'' Mugen growled the pain growing greater, with every passing moment.

"I don't want the likes of you, or your whore in my establishment."

"Look ya old geezer, I don't want any trouble." he reached for the hilt of his sword "so just give me and my wife a damn room, before I cause you some trouble."

"Of course sir, right this way." the old man was shaking with fear. He led them to a room at the end of the hall.

"Good night sir, there is also a private hot spring connected to this room. And here is a jug of sake to insure your happiness sir." He vanished as soon as the last word was out of his mouth.

"Damn bastard" Mugen moaned in pain as he set Fuu down on the futon. He quickly removed his shirts from his body, to examine the wound. It was a rather deep cut located above his waist, but he would live.

"Damn Umanosuke, I'll kill that damn bastard." he growled out as he tried to wash the wound.

Just at that moment Fuu began to wake up. She looked around, adjusting herself to her surroundings. Her eyes finally landed on a man who was moaning in pain and looked like he was bleeding to death on the floor. Then she realized that, he was the man from the night before. The one who stole her first kiss!

"Hey you're that pervert!" she scrambled backwards away from him.

"Well I prefer the name Mugen, but pervert is just as good." he smirked as he let out another painful groan. She could see that he was struggling, and because Fuu was who she was, she had to help him. Cautiously she crawled towards him, until her kneeling besides him.

"Here" she picked up the wet cloth "you're doing it wrong." she said with a deep blush running across her cheeks. She could feel his muscles twitch every time she touched them.

She wiped away the blood slowly, being sure to not irritate the wound. She needed something stronger than water, to clean the wound. Fuu then noticed the bottle sake that was near by.

After wringing out the towel, Fuu soaked the towel with some sake. And pressed the cloth firmly to his wound, with out any warning.

"Damn it, mother fucker!" Mugen gritted between his teeth.

"Sorry," eeped Fuu, she suddenly jerked away from him.

"Forget about it," he said in an apologetic tone. He couldn't believe this girl was helping him, even after being traumatized not so long ago.

"Are there any bandages...um I need to...um wrap the wounds." she felt uncomfortable with his eyes watching her every move.

"No, just use this," he tossed her his tattered up white under shirt.

"Okay" she quickly turned the shirt into bandages and set herself to work. "If you don't mind me asking, but who are you and what's going on."

"So you really don't remember me then, do ya girly." He lowered his head, his hair falling over his eyes. For some strange reason, Fuu felt bad that she couldn't remember him.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

"Hey it's been awhile, right." Mugen gave Fuu a comforting grin. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning." He paused to take a sip of sake from the jug.

"My names Mugen, well actually Lord Mugen. You wouldn't have known from the way I look right." he laughed "But I'm the crowned ruler of the Ryukian Islands. Years ago my father was the ruler along with my mother.'' He stopped to let some of the information sink in.

"But what does that have to do with me?" she asked

"I'm gettin to it, keep yer' kimono on sweetie." he smirked at her blushing. "Anyway Lord Kasumi, yer' father, and my father were friends and allies. But it seemed that some folks couldn't accept that, because my old man was Ryukian and couldn't be trusted." Mugen's voice grew harsh and cold. "The other Lords hired some of your so called 'loyal' servants to capture you and your family. When the news of your mother and father's death reached my father, my mother and he rushed to see if the rumors were true. On their way there they were attacked and killed." He took another sip from the sake jug, as if it could heal his soul.

Fuu knew what kind of pain he had lived with. But she was lucky to have Haru and Keni'ichi up until now. Maybe he wasn't so lucky, to have someone around that truly loved him and cared for him. Sure he had servants and advisors, but he could never truly trust them all. Not after what happened wit his parents.

Fuu placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a weak reassuring smile. That instantly erased the hurt and anger from his face. Just as the serene look on his face appeared, it soon disappeared.

"Now let me ask you a question princess." his eyes bore into her own. "Do you remember a little wild boy from your past? You and him made a deal, that would affect you forever."

All of a sudden something snapped inside of Fuu. She saw everything in glimpse and pieces, like a puzzle coming together. She remembered Momo falling into the pond, and nearly drowning. There was a little boy with wild shaggy hair, and a sword. He was the one to save Momo from drowning, but he made a deal with Fuu as well. But she couldn't remember anymore than that.

"That was you." she whispered

"So you do remember me, eh?" he felt a little bit better. "Do you remember our deal?"

"What deal?" she asked.

"You promised me," he inched closer towards her, "that you would be my wife." With this said he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer towards him.

"What?!" she screamed, "Are you insane?!" Fuu managed to put some space between them. Who did this guy think she was some kind of idiot? By now she was pacing the room, trying to gain some kind of control. "You must be kidding me, right. I was only four or five back then, still a baby. There's no way I could have done that."

"Well sorry sweetheart, but a deal's a deal." he struggled to stand, but succeeded in the end. "And I intend on keeping that deal."

"You can't take something so serious, we were only children back then, and we didn't even know what we wanted." Tears began to run down her face, nothing was making sense anymore. Some crazed lunatic tried to rape her in a teahouse, after he killed the last of her family right before her eyes. Haru-chan and Keni-chan were dead, even Momo was gone. And now this guy was telling her all of this.

"I knew what I wanted." Mugen reached for Fuu, bringing here closer so that he could chase away her worries. _"I wanted that sweet little girl who could make me forget about the evils in the world. The girl that gave me hopes and gave me a life worth living after my parents died."_ He hugged her tighter, as if to not lose her. "And I still do." There they stood, as he let her finally letting her let out the tears she had been holding in.

''But how do I know if you're telling me the truth?" she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, but I need more proof." she looked up at him.

"Ya want proof?"' he asked, then digging into his pocket for something. "Okay then here's ya proof." Mugen held out a small blue tanto.

Fuu immediately recognized the item. It was one of the tantos, the collection that her father had given her it was her absolute favorite one. Fuu touched the item with care, running her hands along the designs.

"You really are telling the truth." she said

"I told ya so" he smirked at her. "So now we can get back to discussing our deal."

"Not so fast," Fuu said "I still think this whole deal is completely insane, but I made a deal and a deal is a deal. All I'm asking for is that I get to know you better. And for you to give me sometime to adjust to this whole situation."

"Sure I'll give you time," he said reassured" But don't keep me waiting too long princess, or I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

A/N:

So this chapter wasn't exactly as long as I wanted it to be, but its better than nothing. So I hoped you guys enjoyed it to some extent, and always remember to R&R. This has been your required dosage of fuugen from me of course.


End file.
